la mas loca de las travesias
by Zable-Z
Summary: luego de que red entra al hall de la fama por romper un récord, hace una fiesta con sus amigos y una nueva acompañante, la cual intentara tener a red a través de "inusuales métodos" que meterán a red en problemas y los dexholders se deveran embarcar otra ves en tal ves la mas loca y peligrosa travesía de todas, teniendo que luchar con una nueva organisacion llamada E.E.D.R.


El monte plateado estaba más concurrido que nunca, dos dignos oponentes se enfrentaban con sus pokemon, el pikachu de Red contra un absol poderosísimo, las colisiones de sus ataques llenaban el aire de estática y obscuridad, alrededor de esta pelea se había formado una especie de perímetro lleno de camarógrafos, periodistas, familiares, amigos o simplemente espectadores que estaba ahí por diversión, después de todo esta no era una pelea cualquiera, red rompería el record de lance de 300 victorias seguidas en dos años, red tenía 399 hasta ahora, aunque no ganara sería una victoria aplastante en contra del maestro de los dragones, pero todo el que conocía a red sabía que este siempre iba a por todo.

¡absol corte umbreo!-

Ab sol-dijo el pokemon blanco dando un salto y luego lanzo una gran onda cortante.

Pikachu esquiva y ataque rápido-

Pi-dijo el ratón eléctrico mientras esquivaba el ataque y luego se movía a gran velocidad hacia el absol enemigo.

Absol desaparece-ordeno el entrenador sonriendo

Ab-dijo este y desapareció, pikachu se detuvo al perder de vista su objetivo, absol no estaba en ningún lado, ni debajo de la tierra, ni en el cielo.

Este es el fruto de meses de entrenamiento duro, absol pudo alcanzar la capacidad de tele transportarse a una velocidad extrema-dijo sonriendo confiado, entonces en menos de un segundo tres absol atacaron a pikachu y volvieron a desaparecer.

¡pika!-dijo el ratoncillo tirado en el piso con algunos raspones

¡Amigo!-dijo red mientras intentaba pensar en alguna estrategia, entonces recordó algo.

¿Dijiste que ese era el resultado de meses de entrenamiento?, bueno este es el resultado de años de entrenamiento ¡Pikachu usa mundo rayo!-

Pika-dijo pikachu y se concentró, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto por una luz celeste hasta que formo una bola flotante de electricidad.

¡PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito el ratón eléctrico y la esfera exploto lanzando una onda electromagnética enorme, que encegueció a todos, cuando termino, el pokemon eléctrico estaba parado en el suelo con aspecto cansado y el absol rival tenía los ojos en espiral, fuera de combate.

¡y el ganador es Red, de pueblo paleta!-dijo el réferi, y la multitud estallo en gritos, que llenaron toda la montaña de alegría.

Lo hiciste bien absol, vuelve-dijo el contrincante, tenía el cabello plateado, una polera azul con una chaqueta verde la cual tenía un parche con forma de zorro en el hombro izquierdo, unos pantalones grises, red se le acerco y toco su hombro.

Lo hiciste bien Gerson-

Gracias campeón-dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste.

¿quieres quedarte? Tendremos una fiesta con algunos amigos-dijo red sonriendo apuntando a una cueva detrás de el, la cual estaba siendo decorada por algunos de los amigos de red.

No gracias, solo mi novia Kate puede animarme en momentos como este, no vemos campeón-dijo el chico y desapareció igual que un ninja.

Wow, espero volver a enfrentarlo, me pregunto porque se enojó tanto al ver a yellow y Green tan juntos… no creo que importe-dijo red dirigiéndose a la cueva, pero fue golpeado por una cantidad impresionante de gente.

¿Qué se siente entrar al hall de la fama? ¿Cómo se siente ser el nuevo campeón?-

Em… bien supongo-dijo mientras le recorria una gota de sudor por la cien mientras cientos de flashes delas cámaras brillaban de un momento a otro

¿me darias tu autografo?-dijeron unas chicas mostrando muchos papeles, algunos con diseños de pokeballs o corazones incluso otras iban mas lejos y pedian una firma en su pecho, red tomo un marcador rojo, y luego de agradecer de lo corto que era su nombre comenzó a firmar papeles de las chicas que luego se sonrojaban y salían corriendo, o volando en algún pokemon, no firmo ningún pecho, también recivio besos en la mejillas, los hombres también pedían autografos, pero principalmente de niños que lo consideraban su ídolo y héroe, luego de un rato los periodistas comenzaban a reducirse y los fans comenzaban a calmarse, en una maniobra sigilosa pudo escabullirse a la cueva, justo a tiempo "convenientemente" una tormenta de nieve muy parecidas a las que da un pokemon, ahuyentó a todos.

Uf, que cansador fue eso-dijo Red adentrándose en la obscura caverna.

¿uh? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿me habre demorado demasiado?, no veo nada, pikachu destello-dijo red y el pikachu ilumino la sala

¡Felicidades Red!-gritaron entonces los amigos del campeón gritando y celebrando, haciendo estallar cohetes sorpresas que lanzaban confeti y serpentinas.

Uha¡-exclamo red saltando asustado pero luego sonrió recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus amigos mas cercanos.

(Primera persona Red)

Felicitaciones Red, ahora que estas en el hall de la fama podrás darme acceso a valio… digo fascinantes objetos-dijo blue viendo cómo sacar dinero, esa chica no cambiara jamás aunque se volvió un poco más reservada y sensata después de comenzar su noviazgo con Green.

Felicitaciones sempai, pero mejor disfrute porque yo superare su record je-dijo Gold confiado y también muy feliz.

F-Felicidades, R-Red-san-dijo Yellow tan reservada como siempre, se ha soltado un poco cuando estamos en privado, pero cuando hay demasiada gente se vuelve tímida, lo que la hace ver bastante linda y hace que mis mejillas se sonrojen.

Tienes la suerte del idiota felicidades-je este idiota de Green, no puede darme una alabanza sin antes destruirme el autoestima, pero aun así puedo sentir la alegría en sus palabras, aun así sigue siendo un idiota.

(Fin de primera persona)

El resto de los amigos de Red de otras regiones estaban demasiado ocupados como para venir pero mandaron mensajes por otros medios, además de regalos, luego de que le dieron las felicitaciones, la fiesta siguió y celebraron algunos fans, familiares cercanos de Red, luego de horas, el cielo ya obscuro era infestado por las estrellas que se podían ver claramente, junto a la luna llena, que se veía enorme desde el monte plateado, la mayoría de las personas se fueron y solo quedaron Red, Gold, Yellow, Green, Blue y una chica que no sabían su nombre, todos sentados alrededor de una fogata encendida por charizard el cual ahora dormía calmadamente al igual que los otros pokemon de red.

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo de repente Green mirando hacia la chica desconocida, la cual se sorprendió.

¿Qué? oh, mi nombre es Luminu, y…. ehh, soy una ¿fan de Red?-dijo como dudando la ultima parte, los ojos de Yellow e afilaron levemente al ver el nerviosismo de la chica,luego el silencio volvio, el orden en que estaban sentados en circulo era, Green, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Red, Luminu.

El silencio se hiso presente de nuevo y solo era unterrumpido por los calidos suspiros de charizard, entonces lenta e imperceptiblemente Lumini se acercaba a Red, cetimero a centímetro mientras los demás veian las llamas en silencio, entonces…

¿uh? ¡¿uh?!-exclamo dos veces red, al ver que Lumini se aferraba a su brazo completamente roja.

T-t-tengo frio-dijo de manera tierna, no se veía bien al estar en la obscuridad pero ahora se podía apreciar perfectamente a la chica, su cabello celeste largo hasta la cintura, con una bata de laboratorio, un suéter naranjo debajo, una falda que le llegaba un poco más alto de las rodillas unos zapatos azules, y unos lentes de cristales cuadrados transparentes que dejaban apreciar sus lindos ojos azules como el cielo nocturno, su cara de tez clara se sonrojaba cada vez más mientras intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, al igual que red, pero en cuanto a los demás, Blue estaba riendo por lo bajo mientras miraba a ambos, Green solo lo miraba despreocupado cuando en realidad pensaba, "vamos idiota abrázala", Gold intentaba disimular su emoción, mirando a red pensando "sempai es genial", en cuanto a Yellow… bueno, ella sonreía mientras presionaba muy fuertemente una roca pensando "maldicionmaldicionmalldicion…", entonces…

"bueno… dijo que tenía frio, esto está bien ¿verdad?"- pensó red, y en un movimiento, abrazo a Lumini por el hombro.

CRACK-sonó la piedra que Yellow tenía en su mano entonces.

Bueno, esta fue una visita muy reconfortante pero debemos irnos ¿verdad?-dijo Yellow, se podía sentir el peligro en sus palabras aunque estuviera sonriendo, así que todos se movieron y en un instante red se quedó solo en la cueva, iba a dormirse pero algo lo detuvo.

¿Qué es esto?-dijo inclinándose recogiendo algo, eran los lentes de Lumini, Red los tomo y se puso de pie.

Supongo que volverá por ellos mañana-red, entonces dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde dormía.

Hola red-dijo entonces una vos a sus espaldas.

¿Uh? ¡Oh! Eres tu Lumini, se te olvidaron los… ¿Lumini?-dijo red extrañado, la chica se veía diferente, su liso cabello ahora estaba un poco despeinado, su ropa desordenada, pero más que nada, sus ojos tenían una mirada ausente, como si fuera un zombi.

Red-dijo acercándose al campeón, el cual no respondía ni se movía.

Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi, pero ahora lo confirmo, te amo-dijo ella dejando boquiabierto a Red.

L-l-Lumini yo no…-pero fue interrumpido.

Sé que tienes muchas cosas que te impiden estar con migo, por eso idee una solución-dijo buscando en su bata y sacando…

¡¿Un arma?!-así es, una pistola semiautomática, de 9 milímetros, estaba ahora en las manos de la chica.

Ahora tu cuerpo será mío y estarás a mi lado-dijo haciendo algo de precio en el gatillo, Red estaba paralizado por el miedo.

¡e-espera!-dijo red poniendo sus manos al frente.

Serás mío red-dijo ella y

¡DETENTE!- Yellow salió de la nada y embistió a Lumini haciendo que ambas cayeran

PUM-un disparo accidental salió del arma, lo último que Yellow vio fue como red caía hacia atrás con una mano en el pecho, para ser más precisos sobre el corazón.

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED-dijo Yellow, arrodillándose yendo hacia donde estaba red, el cual esteba inerte en el suelo, tenía la mirada perdida y su cuerpo poco a poco iba perdiendo temperatura.

Niña estúpida ¿viste lo que has hecho?-dijo Lumini levantándose del suelo, Yellow la miro furiosa y se abalanzó sobre ella.

¡MALDITAAA!-dijo justo antes de dar un golpe.

Yellow deja de gritar por favor-dijo entonces…

¡Red!-dijo la rubia mirando al chico que se estaba levantando, se separó de Lumini y corrió hacia el entrenador con intención de abrazarlo pero

¿Red?-dijo Yellow mirándolo mejor, cuando Red se acercó las flamas que quedaban lo iluminaron, todo era normal salvo… algo diferente, tales era la mancha de sangre en su pecho… o tal vez las orejas y cola felinas que sobresalían, o las marcas que tenía en las mejillas como tres bigotes, lo que sea que fuere.

R-red-dijo Yellow avanzando lentamente, luego se desmallo.

¡Yellow! ¿Estás bien?-dijo entonces se inclinó y por el rabillo del ojo vio su cola.

¿Qué? uhn-dijo Red y también se desmallo.

Esto no era lo que esperaba-dijo Lumini con una gota en la cien. Luego de eso ella solo acomodo a red y Yellow para dormir, Yellow abrazaba a una roca y Lumini con red.

Buenas noches Yellow jaja-dijo Lumini antes de dormirse.

Bueno este es el primer episodio de lo que espero sea una serie larga y… creo que es eso, para los que tengan alguna opinión pueden dejar un review o mandar un pm, pero prefiero los reviews y… eso, bueno hasta la próxima.

=^**-**w**-**^=

(PD: Gerson es un cameo y no creo que vuelva a aparecer, pobre Gerson T-T)


End file.
